Hajimemashite
by DreamswithJoy
Summary: He knew he didn't deserve someone like her, he was just that ignorant. Based on the song "Hajimemashite" by Kagamine Len! :D


*I don't own Vocaloid, or the lyrics, or the translation (that belongs to kiathian of youtube…it does have errors, so I tried to edit it spelling wise as best I could). The regular italics are the lyrics, while the underlined italics is the part of the song in actual English. But I do hope you like this…here is a link to the song if you're interested, just remove the spaces: http :/ www. youtube .com/ watch ? v= VJwrjnisPgc*

* * *

><p>A lone man was sitting on his bed, eyes filled with regret.<p>

"Why….why couldn't I have realized it sooner?" were the words he murmured to himself.

_My mistake to you is serious_

_I didn't realize how much you meant to me_

_Unintentionally, I caused you pain_

He knew dam well he screwed over things with her. And it hurt to know. It hurt to know she probably would never be happy around him again.

He never did figure out how much he cared about her until recently. She had always lit up his dull little life. College, homework, family, it was the same every day. But when she came, his daily life got a lot more exciting.

Every minute they spent together, he caused her pain. She always supported him through all his bad times. When they started dating, he was too occupied in other things to treat her right. He always left her alone.

_I repeated careless excuses to you_

_Your heart falling to pieces_

_made me realize how ignorant I was._

"Oh. I had a lot of homework" or "Sorry; my brother's having some money issues". They were all just stupid excuses. He blocked his mind form figuring out her heart was breaking. He knew that look of sadness whenever he gave her an excuse, yet he chose to ignore it. Now, he hates himself for being so ignorant.

_Hajimemashite. Hajimemashite._

_Let's repeat the first day we met._

_Hajimemashite. Hajimemashite._

_I remember the first impression I got._

_Hajimemashite. Hajimemashite._

_I was really glad to have met you._

_Hajimemashite. Hajimemashite._

_From now on, "Yoroshiku onegai shimasu."_

He wanted another chance so badly, it hurt. He wanted them to start fresh, but knew that it probably wouldn't happen. He remembered the first day he met her, how they got along so quickly, how it just felt right. His first impression was that he really wanted to meet her again. He couldn't believe an idiot like Kaito knew someone as amazing as her. He wanted to get to know her better.

_The trick to making you smile._

_I'm determined to learn it._

_I didn't stand against the obstacles between us._

He wanted to make her smile again, her big, bright smile. The one he loved. He wanted to know how to make her happy again. But he knew he didn't deserve it. He didn't stand up to her ex boyfriend, or her overprotective father. He _tried _to, but failed.

_Your real smile left my sight_

He knew her smiles now were fake, that she really wasn't happy. Her real smile? Something he once had the honor of seeing, but took them for granted. Now he's lost them.

_I'm so close that I can't notice_

_is just an excuse._

_I couldn't protect such an important thing._

He hated himself, and he still does. He kept on using the excuse like "I'm so close that I can't notice" but he knew he was so far away. He couldn't protect someone important to him. Someone he loved. And he hated the fact he knew that.

_Hajimemashite. Hajimemashite._

_Let's repeat the first smile you gave me._

_Hajimemashite. Hajimemashite._

_Your smile was very beautiful._

_Hejimemashite. Hajimemashite._

_Each smile different from the day before._

_Hajimemashite. Hajimemashite._

_Everyday, I came across a new one. _

The wish to start anew grew even stronger within. He remembered the first smile she gave him. The one on their very first date. She had nearly fallen off the "Ferris Wheel" (which he called the Wheel of Torture….but that opinion changed after the incident) and he had managed to pull her off. She thanked him with a kiss on the cheek and a smile. The one that enchanted him. He would always remember that smile. Every single day after that, he would find a new, and lovely smile that she had. It was something he always looked forward to.

_Nice to meet you. Nice to meet you._

_I am so very glad to see you in my life._

_Nice to meet you. Nice to meet you._

_It's very special for me to be with you just now._

But, regardless of what was probably going to happen, he knew he loved her. That pathetic "Nice to meet you." Was what he said when they first met, he was just that in awe. He was happy to have her in his life, as a girlfriend or as a regular friend. Hell, even as a plain old acquaintance. He would still be happy she was there. She would always light up his boring days. So, he knew he had to treasure all the moments he spent, or will spend with her.

_Hajimemashite. Hajimemashite._

_Let's repeat from the very beginning of our love._

He wanted to repent his mistakes so badly. He wanted to see the beginning of they loved they shared.

_Hajimemashite. Hajimemashite._

_I won't forget the miracle I came across._

She was a miracle, something he wished he had treasured. But the best thing he could do was to never forget her. The miracle that brightened his life.

_Hajimemashite. Hajimemashite._

_Because today and tomorrow is a very new beginning._

Although a part of him wished this love would continue, he knew she probably hated him. He wanted to start the relationship anew, yet he had a feeling they should stay away from each other for a while. He was conflicted between starting their relationship again or leaving her life. But he knew tomorrow and the rest of today were going to be the start of a new beginning .

_Hajimemashite. Hajimemashite._

_This is my "Yoroshiku onegai shimasu."_

He wanted her to take care of him. He wanted to take care of her. But he knew he couldn't. He had his chance.

"Goodbye Rin. I love you, but this has to stop. I know you're not happy." He said before getting up and preparing to leave the room, only to see a crying blond waiting at the doorway.

"Idiot Len! How the hell did you think that? Fucking dolt!" she said as she quietly began to punch him lightly, "Always so quick to assume things! Idiot!"

She grabbed something out of her pocket, "Well Len….er…..I wanted to say this for a while…but….I was avoiding you and being all distant and crap because…Kagamine Len….will you marry me?" she knelt on the ground and showed him a ring in a velvet box.

"Rin…..are you serious?"

"Yes I'm damn serious! We were all planning this tomorrow….but then you were gonna LEAVE! Just like that! Why….did you even think that? Cause you're busy? Hell, I felt like beating the shit outta the people who made you have less time with me! Cause you didn't protect me? Shit…you've protected me enough! I have to protect you! Len! I love you dammit! So don't you DARE think about leaving me again! Got it?"

Len sighed heavily, just realizing that all those things he did? She didn't mind.

"I got it Rin…. And by the way?"

"What is it?"

"Yes."

* * *

><p>*that last part after the lyrics was something I made up…cause the song never really told me the outcome. Yeeeah. Hope you liked it!*<p> 


End file.
